


Girl Meets World

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [21]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Gender Bent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Friar is new to New York and is really not ready to take on the world. When she meets Marcus and then gets flattened by his best friend. The two boys are as opposite as can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets World

Lucy Friar looks up as she sees something shadow her. She finds herself looking up at a handsome, rugged teenager with a slight stubble and beautiful blue eye that remind her of the blue skies of Texas.

“Hi, I’m Marcus. You’re really cute.” The boy’s cheeks are colored with blush, but his eyes are sparkling. “We should hang out sometime. You make me happy. You don’t pay enough attention to me.” He’s sitting next to her now, the smell of asphalt and paint fumes. She finds herself wanting to lean into him, but stops herself at the last moment. “This isn’t working out. We can still be friends. Not really.” He stands up and walks away, but not before winking at her.

A few seconds later, the train jolts and suddenly, she’s got a lap full of brunette, and it feels like her legs are being crushed, no matter how willowy he is and how strong her thighs are from riding horses. “Hi, I’m Ryan. We were just talking about you.” He gestures to the blonde, who waves at her and her heart flutters.

They get off at the next stop and Lucy cruses when she realizes she missed her stop.

* * *

There’s a woman sitting on the desk when Lucy passes the window into the class. She has long curly brown hair and seems to be on a tirade about something that Lucy can’t hear yet. But as she opens the door, the woman, and the rest of the class, turn to her.

“Who are you?” the woman stands up. “I don’t know who you are.”

“Subway girl,” the brunette boy from before whispers. The blonde who made her heart flutter is just looking at her with wide eyes.

“I’m Lucy Friar from Austin, Texas.” Her answer is strong and she feels the tension draining away because the woman is looking kindly at her.

“Connie Matthews,” the woman smiles at her. “Take your seat, please, Ms. Friar.” She points to the spot behind Marcus.

* * *

Marcus seems to love rebelling, and he does it so thoroughly that he blows the sprinklers in the room. Lucy runs to cover Ryan, who is the closest, and the two watch as Marcus wobbles and almost falls over. “Well he be okay?” Lucy asks Ryan. 

The brunette says nothing, just watches sadly as his friend stands there. The blonde, wearing a blue t-shirt that clings to his muscles. It makes Lucy shiver slightly, but she ignores the feelings and focuses on his face. “He’ll be fine,” Ryan says, but it’s with little confidence. “He does this, like, all the time.”

But Lucy can see that Marcus doesn’t look fine. He looks like he’s about to cry, but the Texan doesn’t know him well enough to really make deductions like that.

She feels for him, because she was exactly like that back in Texas when she beat up guys because they attacked her friend Zanani Babineaux for being black. So she understands where Marcus is coming from. Why he’s rebelling.

Lucy wants to help, but she doesn’t know how.


End file.
